


Pulse of the Music

by Quandisa



Series: Jewels Of The Midnight Sky [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Zandra is forced to hunt again. She lost any interest in it decades ago. She feels like a hallowed out shell dressed to put herself on display like a mannequin. The last time she had felt anything was waltz a week ago. The first spark of a feeling besides numbness and hunger she's felt in she couldn't remember when. But a mini-skirted, strapless honey at the bar could turn the night around.





	Pulse of the Music

The walls pulsed beneath Zandra hands. The music, as it was generously called,hammered through the everything in the club. It was designed to distract and disguise.

It was still early in the night, but it had been 2 days since her last meal, and her hunger wouldn’t leave her be. At least it was football season, plenty of guys who want to get pissing drunk. She cared nothing for the male form, but they were easier marks. Her normally low appetite had remained non-existent these past 2 weeks. She much rather be upstairs in her loft, than down here positing in a plunging neckline, her hair tumbling artfully around her shoulders.  
It was all such a chore. She started to wonder why she even bothered after all these decades.   

Her ravine was broken by the feeling of eyes on her. She glanced up from behind her blacked lashes. As smile unfurled on her face. Getting up from the bar was the lengthy form of Miss Zareen. A young lawyer from a prestigious law firm founded by her very controlling mother. Normally, she wouldn’t have bothered seeking her out, but she had an irresistible aura around her she seemed unaware existed.

Oh, she knew she was beautiful, she reveled with in her sensuality. The night they met she had blatantly displayed it in, what could only be, a show of defiance to her mother. But it was so much more than that. It was like the warmth of the sun on a winter day. 

Zareen joined her against the wall, and leaned towards her ear.  
“You look good. Is this where you hide yourself?”

“Most nights.”

Zareen could hear her. Zandra took her hand and led her up the stairs hidden behind a locked door. Her flat was a mess. Dusty books populated odd spots, and clothes lay forgotten where ever she flung them.  
“Sorry. I don’t have company over often.” Which was true. She took her meals to a bare mattress on the floor of the back-room downstairs in the club.

“It’s- a mess. I don’t know how you live like this.” She was looking at the sofa that was living as a bookshelf. “Although,” she hooked a finger through the strap of a particularly eye catching bra. “ I guess, I can understand it in part.”

She moved the curtain separating the bedroom from the rest of the flat. “At least the bed is clean.” She plopped down on it. 

Zandra stood awkwardly. Quite unsure of herself. “Well?”

“I can’t offer you any beverage. I can run downstairs to the bar though.”Zandra was clutching her necklace.

“Not thirsty, thanks. I could eat though,”she purred.  
Zandra was sweating. “Um, the bar has food, but-ah!” Zareen had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of the bed.  
“Oh, we’ve got plenty to feast on right here,” she pushed Zandra’s down, and climbed on top of her legs. 

“Zareen, wait!”  
“Oh what now?!”   
“Um, you should know, that I have a condition.”  
“Is it multi-personality disorder, because last week you couldn’t wait to get in my panites.”  
Zandra coughed. “No, um. I have poor circulation. It’s the reason why I’m cold all the time, and it also means becoming physically aroused is difficult. I mean, I’m satisfied if my partner is, so _I_ don’t have a problem with it, but I thought I should inform you.”  
“Mmm, so you’re dressed like that in a dirty little bar, and you finger people you’ve known for 30 minutes, but you rarely get off?”

Zandra squirmed under Zandra’s intense gaze. ”The owner has me dress up to keep the rent on this room low. And I, ah,” she searched for the right words.  
“Finger fucked,” Zareen provided flatly.  
“Right! Finger f-fucked you, because you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and if I could have only one moment with you I wanted you to burn with pleasure!” Zandra forcefully confessed.  

Zareen stared, then bursted out laughing, covering half her face. “Ha ha hahah, and here- and here I thought! I actually thought you- you were some- some kind of master seducer! That- that you went around luring women away from chandelier ballrooms and eating them out for sport!” Tears were running down her face  
Zandra had buried her face in both hands and was fervently praying to any goddesses she could remember she could be swallowed whole by the ground beneath the cellar of the nightclub. 

Zareen snorted, “You’re a dork! A completely, adorable, sexy dork!” She leaned down over Zandra face. “Hey.”

Zandra’s hands stayed firmly clamped in place.   
“Hey!” Getting no reaction she stuck her tongue in her ear. Zandra jolted, giving Zareen a chance to pin her arms to the bed. ”Hey, look at me.”  
Reluctantly Zandra did. “I didn’t get all dressed up, stuff dental dams in my bra just to turn around and go home tonight. So if you still want to do something we can, or we can just talk. Whatever you want to do.”  
Now that her hands were removed, she could really smell her. It was a coying scent that teased at a richer, heeder bouquet, and taste. It was sharpening her hunger. 

“Um, we could talk, but I also,” She groaned and tested Zareen’s hold on her arms, “would like, very much, to-” Zareen’s lips cut her off. She relished the supple feel of lips gliding over each other in an ancient dance. It left her a little dazed when Zareen pulled back.

“I’m hot. Mind if I make you a little less comfortable?”

Zandra shook her head. 

Zareen pulled her top over her head, unstuffed her bra with 2 packages of sealed dental dams and reached back to unhook her bra. She kept her back straight, proudly displaying herself.   
Zandra reached up and ran a hand up over her pliable stomach, over slight bumps of her ribs stretching her skin, and hooked it around her neck. She guided Zareen’s head towards her own and pressed her lips against hers. It was full, and simple. She rolled out from behind Zareen and stood next to the bed. She pulled the halter strap up over her head and let the slinky dress far to the ground. She resolutely watched Zareen’s emerald eyes. She knew what she was. A sickly picture of spider veins, a concave stomach that never had it’s fill, and angles that were only feminine by the barest definition. 

Zandra pulled her back on the bed. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not wearing underwear. Makes my job easier.”  
Zandra’s brow furrowed. “The material doesn’t allow it.”

Zareen chortled, “I know. I’ll have you get you some thongs to wear with it.” 

“Why would I need one?”  
“So some drunk asshole can’t take a peek up your skirt. Mm, you’ll need pasties too. Geez, you weren’t kidding! You’re freezing!”

Zandra thought she’d have to pull back.   
“But that’s easy enough to fix.” She sat back on her legs, and pulled off her skirt and underthings at once. “There! Now I can warm you up.” She pressed her long form against Zandra’s. It was fiercely hot. Her desire flared with sudden intensity. She closed her eyes to will her teeth from lengthening.

“So what do you want to do now?”

The beast was awake. 

Zandra caressed Zareen’s cheek. “What I’d like to do is tie your limbs apart, sit you in my lap in front of a mirror and make you watch yourself as a stroke you to completion, so you can see how exquisitely enthralling you are. A true Venus. But the ropes in the basement,so why don’t we start slow.” She started kissing down her face and neck.  
“I’ve _got_ to find out if you’re a big as much screamer as you are a talker.” She wrapped her legs around Zandra’s waist.  
Zandra hummed, and flicked a standing nipple with her nose, a way to check the blood flow without being obvious, but Zareen jumped. “What?”

“I just- No one’s ever done _that_ before.”  
“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“No, don’t apologize. It was fine.” She shifted her hips, and said more quietly, “It was more than fine.”   
Zandra was trembling now. She couldn’t waste anymore time. Her nose brushing the nib as she moved to close her mouth over the petite breast. Her hand came up to manipulate the other teat. Pressing, rolling, pulling, massaging whatever came to mind. She pulled her mouth back and hid the piercing of flesh with a particularly harsh pinch. Zareen moaned, and rolled herself to be closer. She had buried one hand it Zandra’s free curls, and other hand was gripping what it could of her ass. 

Now that her blood flowed into her, she could feel Zareen’s pleasure, almost hear her secret desires. Following the scarlet song, her hand left its plaything a grabbed what it could of Zareen’s short blonde locks and pulled, forcing her to lie back. While she hissed with a pained expression, and let Zandra slip a thigh between her legs, her blood rushed with a wave of arousal. It was the most addicting flavor. Like the last gourmet chocolate truffle before going on a sugar free diet.  
Zareen was sliming her thigh as she rutted against it. Her arousal hit a small peak, when it hit Zandra licked the wounds before pulling off, sitting back and admiring and panting Zareen. Her careful coif ruined on her pillows, eyes dark and slightly glazed, both breast red and slightly swollen with the attention (the one shiny with her saliva made her sex clench), her crotch was open and glistening with her slick. Zandra groaned. She was hot and buzzing. She bent down and cleaned Zareen’s thighs with her tongue. Her task gone, she went to pleasure her partner, but was stopped. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Zareen got up on her elbows. “It’s your turn.”

“But- that was just a little orgasim. Let me do better for you.”

“Points for being the first one to pull it off. Last person who tried that got a permanent ban. No, that’s twice you’ve gotten to watch. It’s my turn.” She wrapped her arms around her neck, and thrusted her tongue into Zareen’s mouth.   
_She tasting herself._ Zandra thought as she squeezed her thighs uselessly together. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You say the word and I’ll stop. I’ll do whatever you want to.” She kissed her neck forcing a cry from Zandra. It was a taboo to let someone near your neck. Too vulnerable, but Zareen scraped her teeth over the sensitive spot behind her ear, and she melted into the touches. 

Zareen slipped a hand between her thighs. “I guess someone’s finally warmed up. Mind if I take a ride?”

Zareen shook her head. “Beautiful.” She eased Zandra on her back, and reached for a dental dam. “Just in case.” She looked at Zandra’s  dark pubes and arched an eyebrow. “Babe, you’re gonna have to open your legs a little.”

“Oh! Um,” she raised one knee and let the other one fall open. “It’s been a while.”  
“Their loss. All the more for me.” Zareen draped the latex sheet over her and ground their groins together. It was met with unanimous groans of approval. Zareen set a rhythm in time with the beat pounding through the floorboards. Zandra covered her eyes with her arm and bit down on her lip. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this.   
“Nuh, ah, ah,”Zareen chided, “no hiding. I want to see _and_ hear you.” 

Zandra moved her hands to grip the sheets, and tilted her pelvis to get a better angle. Soon her first sharp pang of pleasure shocked he, it shot her up and around Zareen who held her back, while stroking her hair. “That’s right, love. It’s alright.”  
Zandra clung to her, buried her face in Zareen’s neck and started rolling her pelvis earnestly. Zareen was labored pants her in ear spurring on her mindless passion. 

After a few minutes a second, more intense shot went through her. She fell to the bed, and turned her torso into the mattress. She bit her knuckle as tears flowed down her face. 

“Hey.” Zareen had stopped and smoothed the side of Zandra’s face. “Do I need to stop?” She huffed.  
Zandra frantically shook her head.   
“Do you want me to keep going?”  
She nodded with equal fervor.  
     “Okay. Remember. You can stop at any point. I won’t kick you out.” She started up again, this harder with more grinding motions. She rained scorching kisses on whatever part of Zandra she could reach. 

It was _ so _ much! It was too much! Zandra opened her unfocused eyes, and a strange breathy voice let loose sighs, moans, and groans from her mouth. She thought Zareen’s voice was chorus to the stranger’s sounds. She turned and caught Zareen’s lips as she kissed away her tears. Their tongues searched each others.  She wrapped legs around her ass, as they rutted animalistically towards their end. Zandra’s nails bit into the flesh of Zareen’s back. The tension coiled tighter, and tighter, until it released. Zandra scratched long blood bead lines the whole length of Zareen’s back. She arched as a choked off scream escaped. Zareen ground one last time pressing down with her whole weight before groaning in relief and collapsing next to her. 

“You,”Zareen swallowed to wet her throat,”are one to talk.”

“Huh?”

“You’re a work of art.” She kissed Zandra’s temple, as she wrapped arms and legs around her in a full bodied embrace, as they basked in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> If any one is wondering why Zareen isn' t the vamp here, it was because I wanted to write a little romance and her approach at seduction would be to go up to some one and say, "I vant to suck your clit(dick)!"   
> She is so freakin' blunt. -_-'


End file.
